In some organizations, employees use a company car to conduct business. In other organizations, personnel are reimbursed for certain expenses incurred for travel on business. However, organizations lack a reliable way to track a vehicle and verify a self-reported expense amount. Moreover, activating and deactivating vehicle tracking without reliance on the employee is problematic.